


Tents and Teammates

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always known how to pitch a tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tents and Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yin_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin_again/gifts).



> Setting: S2  
> Prompt: John comparing various members of the expedition to one another.

John pitches a pup tent in the snow and goes over to help Ronon with his. John learned how to set up a tent around the same time he started school, around the time his parents divorced and his father decided that his two weekends a month were better spent in the woods than in a cramped on-base apartment. John could put together one in sunshine, rain, or snow with his eyes closed. He knows because he's tried.

Pup tents are small, too small for two people, but the cold makes it okay and completely not sexual when he wakes up curled around whatever teammate shares the tent with him. Usually, Ronon takes one and he takes the other and Teyla and Rodney mix it up. This is because John wants to forget when he woke up with Ronon's hand on his cock and a lame explanation of how Satedans treated their commanding officers. Ronon says the new sleeping arrangements are because he and John are soldiers and they needed to protect Teyla and Rodney. John knows this is bullshit as Teyla could kick both their asses.

Rodney snores or mumbles in his sleep. John's sure that they're brilliant math equations but sometimes he just wants to sleep and considers smothering Rodney with his pillow. Only John knows Elizabeth would frown on that. Rodney, however, is a good companion to have in the snow because he's a walking furnace and the colder it is, the more his six inch, no touching, personal bubble is broken. Though there was a morning when John woke up with a mysterious bruise on his shin and no one but Rodney to blame.

Teyla is by far the best person to share a pup tent with. She's small and quiet. Teyla also doesn't mind curling up for warmth and manages not to molest him. John thinks that it must be an Athosian thing. He wonders if this makes Teyla even lonelier on Atlantis.

As he finishes untangling Ronon's tent, John turns toward the fire Teyla's started and hears Rodney bitching about how MREs need to be easier to unwrap. Snow or sunshine, John's got the only team he wants.


End file.
